


Feel good

by Mutilatedcrossaint



Series: Touch-starved Keith [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lance thinks Keith is beautiful, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Smitten Keith (Voltron), Smitten Lance (Voltron), Smut, Touch-Starved Keith (Voltron), basically just lance describing Keith, but mostly smutty, its kinda fluffy, keith tries very hard to make lance feel good, lance just loves his boy, this time it’s keith with a praise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-30 19:32:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18321782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mutilatedcrossaint/pseuds/Mutilatedcrossaint
Summary: Keith is still having trouble lasting during sex and just wants to make lance happy. Lance is happy just making Keith feel good.





	Feel good

**Author's Note:**

> The boys just love each other

Keith is still pretty new at the whole ‘fucking’ thing.

Lance knows that Keith doesn’t really have any previous experience with this sort of stuff, and he knows how long it took for them to be able to get this far. 

Lance was there with Keith for the months and months of trying to build up his stamina; trying to make it so he wouldn’t come with a touch to his cock, and oh boy have they come far. 

Keith still isn’t usually able to have penetrative sex very often, and when they do, lance has to spend time getting him through a few orgasms before he’s able to fuck lance without coming immediately. 

But right now lance wonders why they don’t do this more often.

He has above him, Keith, with his dark, thick hair that’s been roughed up from too many fingers in it, sweaty and sticking to his face but it doesn’t seem to bother him at all. He has his eyes squeezed shut and his mouth open and if he was breathing any harder, lance might start to worry. His brows are furrowed and he looks so concentrated, trying so hard to go slow and make this perfect for lance. But in all honesty, the thing that really Gets Lance There is when Keith absolutely looses it.

“Keith, baby, you don’t have to go slow, it’s ok.”

“No...” he pants, “I... I have to be good for you. I want to make this good for you.”

“Sweetheart” lance says sweetly, “you are always so good to me. Now I want to see you let go. Can you do that for me?”

“Yeah... yeahh, I’ll be good for you lance.” 

He starts quickening his pace, a punched moan falling out that lance doesn’t even think Keith heard.

“Mmmm, yeah that’s good baby, keep going, I want to you to loose it for me. You are being such a good boy.”

“Ahhhhhhh~”

“Yeah that’s it.”

“Lance. Lance. Lance.”

“You can do it, baby”

Keith is thrusting erratically now, no rhythm or pace, just chasing the pleasure while making little “ah. Ah. Ah.” When he gets deeper than usual.

He collapses onto lance and buries his head in the crook of his shoulder, trying his very hardest to kiss his neck, make this good for him, but he’s too far gone and can’t focus on anything now except chasing the pleasure.

As he gets closer, he tries moving his legs to get a better angle, to get deeper and deeper and deeper, and he’s so close, but he needs just one thing to push him over the edge.

“That’s my good boy, Keith. Let me see you cum. Go ahead, you can do it.”

And he cums right there. Deep into lance with a loud grunt and a bit of a whine, his mouth completely open and face blissed, hair sticking to his forehead and his body wet with sweat.

Lance can’t think of a more beautiful sight.

**Author's Note:**

> Criticism is always appreciated!! I realize it’s pretty short, but I also haven’t really written anything like this yet? So I’d absolutely love some feedback!


End file.
